It is often difficult for persons engaged in the graphic arts, or others, who work with small bottles, containers and drawing implements such as markers of various sizes, to keep the containers neatly organized, upright and available for easy use. It is also often inconvenient or difficult, especially for handicapped persons, to use both hands to open and close the bottles and markers. Many prior art supports and holders only have holes or openings in which to set the bottles loosely. Others hold the bottles so firmly that easy removal of the bottles is not possible. This invention provides a device for organizing such bottles and containers and for holding them securely in a fixed position so that they may be easily opened and closed with only one hand while at the same time allowing the bottles to be easily removed from the support. This invention is an improvement over the inventor's prior invention (Ser. No. 06/891,130) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,108 and the prior art in that it provides a support that is designed to allow locking of the containers into place on the support and also to allow easy unlocking for removal of the containers from the support.